


Only at Disney World

by bedb



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Disney World, F/M, Humor, Nightmares, Not completed, Will Bobbi Morse get her feathers on Bucky?, Will Brock get his hands on Bucky?, Will Natasha stop trying to make Bucky look like a gay pirate?, Will Sam get a date with Snow White?, Will the neighborhood crimewatch save the day?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedb/pseuds/bedb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha wants to take the boys to Disney World for some fun. Bobbi fancies a piece of the Winter Soldier, after all Natasha shagged Clint. Hydra wants their Asset back. The neightborhood crimewatch is on the job. Sam thinks Bucky looks like a gay pirate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It began with the Super bowl. The winning quarterback came out and said he was going to Disney World, and James asked, “What’s Disney World?” and Cap proceeded to explain that it was some kind of amusement park in Florida where people dressed up as mice and cartoon characters. Why they did that, he couldn’t explain, but that was what he understood it to be…. oh, and there were rides and attractions. 

Of course with the boys still reeling over the fact they had slept through the Brooklyn Dodgers move to Los Angeles and unable to attach themselves to the Yankees, Natasha thought maybe a nice vacation to Florida would be good for them. And what were the chances that Hydra or any other stealth organization with evil intent would be holed up at Sleeping Beauty’s castle? 

Naturally finding a place to stay in the Orlando area at any time of the year was next to impossible, so she went to the one person who might be able to find them lodging, Tony Stark or more specifically Pepper Potts. If anyone could do miracles it was she, and as it so happened there was a Stark Condo in Orlando. A couple of phone calls and it was set, Natasha was taking the boys to Disney World.

However, before the arrangements were finalized, Sam Wilson, Clint and his on and off again ex-wife Bobbi were going along for the fun, which almost ended before they left town when Sam remarked that the white peasant blouse Natasha had bought James to keep his arm hidden but the rest of him cool made him look like a gay pirate. The master of body language was not going to Florida looking like a gay pirate. After exchanging all the white and colored peasant shirts for basic black and threatening to leave Sam behind, Natasha had the arrangements and packing completed for her troop of NOT BOYSCOUTS.

Uncharacteristically Tony offered to drive them to the airport in one of his larger SUV’s, complete with the Stark Industry logo on the doors. Cap sat in the passenger bucket seat while everyone else squeezed into the rear seats with their luggage. Since there was no such thing as a quick trip to the airport, Tony kept a running commentary going with Sam, who gave as good as he got.

“I’m telling you,” Sam stated emphatically, “ I will be going out with one of those Disney princesses, Cap and me.”

“Let me guess, Snow White and Sleeping Beauty, oh wait, no, Tasha has Sleeping Beauty,” Tony retorted with a smirk. “Guess that leaves Cinderella,” he shot at Steve.  
Steve was not going to get into this debate. Smiling at Tony, he just shrugged his shoulders. “Oooh, Cap’s taking the Bucky Barnes school of Oration,” Tony teased.

Tony stopped smiling when he heard ‘THE ARM’ gear up and Natasha say, “Not now, Lyubof. He’s driving.”

Tony gazed into the rear view mirror, made eye contact with James and said, “You need to listen to her. Kill me and you will never get to the airport in this traffic.” Glancing back at Cap, he said, “I forgot to tell Natasha that the condo you are going to has a peeping Annie.”

“A what? Bobbi asked curiously from her snuggle seat beside Clint, who was staring out the window at the skyline.

“There’s an old woman…Inez… who lives across the way from you who keeps an eye on everything…..and I mean everything. Parade naked on one of the balconies and she will spot you. And since she’s nearly hundred no one really says anything to her.”

“A hundred year old peeping tom, great,” Sam grimaced from the rear seat. “Any other surprises?”

“None that I can think of,” Tony replied with a smile that said there actually was, but he was going to wait and let them find out for themselves.

 

Flying first class and making certain that only her party had the cabin, Natasha was pleased to see that she had been successful in securing first class just for them. Of course the stewardess immediately recognized Capt. America even in cognito and told the rest of the flight crew that he was on board, but they agreed to not let the other passengers know that Cap was on the plane so long as he posed with the flight crew for pictures and autographs. The Falcon and Hawkeye were also pressed for photos and autographs. Natasha and Mockingbird were basically ignored.

When curiosity drove one steward to ask who the other guy was, Sam answered, “Oh that’s Bucky.”

And the steward responded, “Who’s Bucky?”

“The Soviet Union’s deadliest assassin of all time,” Sam replied as he buckled himself into his seat for take off.

The steward looked at Bucky who was neither confirming nor denying Sam’s comments. Finally the steward said, “He’s kinda young for the Soviet Union.”

“They kept him frozen most of the time,” Natasha added tonelessly as she buckled herself in and raised the armrest so there was nothing between her and James. “They would bring him out of cryostatis when they needed him.” The steward gave them all an odd smile and then vanished to take care of his own passengers. “See love,” Natasha said and patted James on the thigh, “even when you tell them the truth, no one believes us.”

With them leaving New York at midnight, it was easy to lower the lights and catch some zee’s, except James was ever so slightly agitated and could not want sleep. Natasha helped him find a movie to watch…thought Die Hard might be a bit too stimulating but that was one of the movies Clint had loaded on the portable DVD player…and helped James with the head phones. Then while James watched his movie, Natasha curled up on her seat and rested her head against his thigh. She smiled when he laid his flesh and blood hand on her shoulder. Sleep came on little cat feet, and she probably would have slept all the way to Orlando, but either she heard the arm crank up or felt it because warning bells went off in her head forcing her to sit up.

“James, what’s wrong?” she whispered. The cabin was dimly lit and everyone else was asleep, and she didn’t sense anything out of the ordinary…except the bad guys on Die Hard were killing the policemen in the armored vehicle. Natasha reached up and turned it off. “I love you, darling, but that’s not a late night movie. Find something less violent or try to sleep.”

James couldn’t sleep but the moment Natasha made herself comfortable again, he looked through the movies that Clint had placed on the DVD player for him and decided a cartoon would be safe. Natasha did not know how long she had been asleep this time, but James was having silent conniptions from laughing. Peering with one eye at the DVD player, she saw that it was a cartoon, but she could not see what was so funny about a large white rooster and a small red bird thing. Taking one of the ear buds from his ear, she listened as the large white rooster went into an “I say…I say” monologue followed by the small red bird thing announcing he was a “chicken hawk.” Natasha put two and two together and realized that James was comparing the small chicken hawk to Sam.

“Sam won’t think that’s funny,” she whispered into his ear, planted a gentle kiss on his cheek and replaced the ear bud. Nestling back down in his lap, she closed her eyes, thankful it was just a silly cartoon and not exploding tanks. Just because it seemed like an affectionate idea, she lightly brushed the soft swelling in his jeans with her nails. It would be so easy to unzip him and treat him to something more explosive than tanks blowing up. And as quiet as he was, no one would know…??? James never made a sound when they were making love. Went back to their days when they had to sneak around and getting caught meant a terrible punishment for him. 

She glanced up and noted that he was very still watching her. She smiled, settled comfortably in his lap and closed her eyes. She wanted him to relax and make noise in the bedroom, not reinforce the dreaded silence.

Orlando came soon enough. Readying to leave the plane, Natasha got into the overhead compartment to make sure they didn’t leave anything. This gave James and Sam just enough unsupervised time to start picking on each other. “What are you looking at Robocop?”

“Junior,” James retorted although he wasn’t as good with the snappy comebacks as Sam.

“Who the hell is Junior?” Sam snapped. “And you still look like a gay pirate.”

“Chicken hawk.”

“Chicken hawk! Natasha, you better get your boy toy under control before I hurt him,” Sam warned menacingly although no one was taking him seriously.

“Don’t call Sam a chicken hawk,” Natasha said as she led the entire entourage into the airport terminal looking like a queen ahead of her motley caravan.

“Yes ma’am,” James answered with mock humility and a pair of heavy suitcases in hand. “What exactly did you pack?”

“Don’t start,” she growled back at him. “Just some things we need. And you and Steve had better not be looking at each other that way.”

“What way is that?” Steve asked as he also lugged an extra Natasha suitcase through the terminal along with his own pull along.

“Like two old abused pack mules,” she answered and gazed back at him with a warning in her eyes.

“Never occurred to me,” Steve answered with a sheepish grin. “May I ask what are we looking for?”

“The Avis booth. I reserved two cars for us.”

“I’m driving one,” Clint spoke up before anyone else could call dibs on the second vehicle. Cap tended to freeze up in traffic, and the last time he rode with Bucky they almost got into a shoot out with the Maine state police after Sam dared him to drive as fast as he could backwards. Who’d of thought that a Buick could go that fast in reverse?

After securing two Chevy SUV’s, Natasha took the lead and told Clint to just follow her. This was not hard to do as Bucky, at some point along the way climbed out the passenger window and sat on top of the vehicle. Just look for the former Russian assassin and you were going the right way. Cap hung out the rear window and tried to get Bucky to come back inside, but Clint suspected there was either some serious flashbacks going on or Bucky was starting his vacation before everyone else.

They reached the condo without any serious difficulties just before nine. Bucky had not come down from the roof of the SUV but had laid back to lessen wind resistance and bug attacks. When he jumped off the roof, he was grinning even as Natasha and Cap chewed him out for scaring them. Natasha even went so far as to pinch him in such a way that almost brought him to his knees. One could guess at what she had latched on to.

Now it was lugging the suitcases up to the fourth floor. For super humans it wasn’t that difficult, but mere mortals were ever so slightly winded when they reached the open door. “Back here!” Natasha called to James. “Clint, you and Bobbi take the far bedroom. Cap, you and Sam get the middle one.”

James brought their suitcases into the room and promptly threw himself on the bed and gave Natasha what was euphonistically referred to as a shit-eating grin. “Seriously?” Natasha asked as she put one of the cases on the bed and started to unpack. “What put that idea in your head?”

“You did, last night,” he answered and wiggled his brows. 

His lascivious intentions were interrupted by Sam snapping, “Oh hell no!”

Buck brought his knees up and rocked forward to stand up. It was such a smooth and graceful move that Natasha could not help but admire it. “Like what you see?” he asked as he went to see what had Sam cursing. 

“You have your moments,” Natasha said and continued unpacking. She knew what had Sam in an uproar and didn’t want any part of it right now. Maybe after she emptied her suitcases.

“This is not right!” Sam growled. “I’m thirty years old and have never slept in a bunk bed, ever!” Seeing Bucky poke his head in the door, he pointed a finger at him and growled, “Not a word! Not…A…Word.”

Cap, a bit more philosophical about the whole thing, asked, “Top or bottom?”

“Top,” Sam answered. “And how the hell are we going to pick up Cinderella and Snow White and bring them back to bunk beds?”

Clint peered into the room and yelled back at Bobbi, “They’ve got Iron Man posters on the wall.”

“Iron Man posters,” Sam groaned. “Stark did this on purpose.”

“I imagine so,” Cap agreed and unzipped his carry-all to unpack. “When are we going shopping for food and such?” he sang out to Natasha.

She finally appeared at the door and said, “I suppose once we get everything unpacked.”

Sam, still smarting over the Iron Man posters, looked at her with eyes that said he felt betrayed and said, “You knew this was waiting for us, didn’t you?”

“No, I did not,” she answered readily. She hated lying to friends, but sometimes these things just could not be avoided. “Let’s plan on shopping at 1200.”

Clint, reappearing at the door, announced, “There’s an Olympic sized swimming pool and an inner court.”

“Can’t bring no women up to bunk beds,” Sam snapped at him.  
“Maybe the women won’t have bunk beds,” James opined.

Sam stopped and studied him as if that were the first intelligent thing out of his mouth. “Good point. Well, get out of the way, Cap; I need to unpack.”

Natasha could tell that James was winding down from going all night without any sleep. When he returned to their bedroom, he pulled off his shirt and boots and fell on the bed. He was lying on his back when she and Cap were ready to leave looking drowsy in an edibly sexy way. Climbing over him and planting a wet kiss on his lips and then taking a gentle nibble out of his lower lip, she smiled and purred, “Be good and we’ll finish later.”

James smiled and promised to be good. He was asleep before Natasha and Cap were out of the parking lot.

 

After several hours in the pool with Clint and Sam, Bobbi returned to the suite to dry off and get into some dry clothes before her skin wrinkled and stayed that way. Just wandering around toweling off her hair, not expecting anyone to be there, she peeked inside Natasha and Bucky’s room and was surprised to find him in what must have been a coma for him because he didn’t stir once. 

Bobbi couldn’t help but look. He really was a lovely man looking at least ten years younger than Clint although that really wasn’t the case at all. Bruce said biologically Bucky and Cap were not yet thirty, while Clint was in his early forties. Disheveled with his jeans unsnapped, he looked like innocence and sin all rolled in one package. Frowning, she thought it just wasn’t fair. Natasha had been with Clint and now the Winter Soldier. It just wasn’t fair. 

He slowly turned his head and opened his eyes. She had been utterly quiet, but he had sensed her presence. “Something you need, Bobbi?” he asked and then stretched long and lazily reinforcing the image of sin and innocence. 

Still drugged from sleep he sounded like sex just waking up. “I didn’t know anyone was here,” she said truthfully, well half truthfully. “I wanted to see how your room compared to mine and Clint’s.”

Bucky relaxed and smiled. “Look away,” he said and stood up. “I gotta go pee.”

Bobbi looked all right but not at the room. Her thoughts were so wrong, even potentially damaging to her growing friendship with the Black Widow, but she wanted that. If an opportunity ever presented itself, she was going to hit it. When Bucky returned to the bed, she asked, “Does it ever bother you that Natasha and Clint had been lovers?”

Bucky frowned, having never given it any thought. When Bobbi waved good-bye, he lifted his hand in parting. Did it bother him that Natasha and Clint had been lovers? It hadn’t, but maybe it did now.

Natasha returned to the condo by three with Steve toting three very large recyclable bags under his arms. After catching a quick kiss from Natasha, Bucky helped his friend set them down and then asked, “Any more?” Dumb question. Steve didn’t have to answer.

“Oh, Inez is down there,” Natasha said as she started unpacking one of the bags. “Introduce yourself, Lyubof.”

Bucky looked at Steve who gave him a pained smile. “She talks,” he warned his friend. 

Bucky hurried downstairs and out to the parking lot for the remainder of Natasha’s purchases, which included a bag from a Bubba’s Dive Shop. Standing by the open trunk was an older woman with tinted hair and wearing a flowing mumu.

“Making sure no one steals your stuff,” she said with a smile.

“Thank-you, Ms. Inez,” he said and dug into the open trunk.

“Natasha told you my name,” she responded with a grin. “I’m the neighborhood crime watch.”

“Mr. Stark told us before we left New York,” he said and managed to lower the trunk door while holding the rest of Natasha’s shopping spree. You could take a girl out of Russia, but you couldn’t take her insecurities out of Russia. She bought everything she thought she might need.

“So what is your name?” Inez asked curiously.

“You can call me Bucky or James. I answer to both,” he replied and adjusted the packages. “It was fun talking to you,” he said and tried to walk away, but Inez fell in step beside him, forcing him to shorten his steps since it was obvious she was going with him.

“There’s an elevator,” she said and led him to the lifts under the stairs.

He had half expected her to ride up with him, but at the last second she smiled and turned away. Steve was waiting on him at the lift and took a couple of the packages from him. “I met our crime watch lady.”

“I saw from the balcony,” Steve replied and dropped the load on the couch.

“James, love,” Natasha said as she continued to put things up. “See if that wet suit top fits you.”

“Are we going scuba diving in the Everglades?” Bucky asked Steve with visions of wrestling alligators coming to mind, which in an odd twisted way sounded like fun.

“I want us to go swimming in the pool,” Natasha explained, “but I thought maybe you might want to keep your arm covered. In cool water it won’t overheat.”

“I didn’t bring any swimming trunks.”

“I bought you some.”

Bucky turned to Steve with panic in his eyes. “Please tell me they’re not thongs.”

“I got your back,” Steve answered. “They won’t embarrass you.”

“Go change into them. I want to see if we need to make any adjustments before we go swimming.”

Bucky did as his mistress bid. After a half hour of fighting the wet suit top, he presented himself as commanded. By now the others were back looking for food. Sandwiches that were being wolfed down at a remarkable rate were sitting in a tray on the counter. Bucky grabbed one before they all disappeared. 

Natasha looked at him with an appraising eye. The suit was tight across his chest, actually very tight, but the reverse below it. She slipped her hands beneath it and found it quite roomy for scratching and other activities. The swimming trunks were your basic to the knees trunks which she didn’t care for but Cap insisted were the only kinds Bucky would wear.

Natasha’s adjustments were simple. She took a pair of scissors and cut open the wet suit from the base of James’ throat to just below his breast bone. He could breath now. She started to take the scissors to the excess neoprene…in her opinion…but Sam stopped her. “No, you’ve got to leave that alone.”

“Why?”

“Cause you’re making him look gay. I ain’t sayin’ anything against gays, but since he’s not, I suspect he may not want to look too pretty.”

Natasha looked into James’ eyes and asked, “Would it bother you if men hit on you, if the way you looked made me happy?”

Bucky looked uncomfortable and threw a scared glance at Steve who only shrugged. Gazing back down at Natasha, he said, “Yes.”

“Yes to gay men hitting on you will make you uncomfortable or making me happy is foremost in your mind.”

“Yes,” he repeated uncomfortably.

“Coward,” she snapped and went to put the scissors up. Behind her everyone in the room answered, ‘yes.’

They were all going to supper at a four star restaurant near Paramount Theme Park in a few hours but Natasha wanted to go swimming first. In a micro string bikini, she led her lover down to the pool now empty of most people. Clint, Sam and Cap followed and resumed their game of water polo, or as Natasha observed, hit the Styrofoam cup around the pool until someone knocks it out. 

Sitting in the shallow water with her arms resting outstretched on the side of the pool, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sunshine. Suddenly the cup splashed in front of her. Clint lunged at it and swiped it back towards his partner, Cap. Splashing almost into Natasha, Clint grinned and said, “Hello Gorgeous.”

She smiled as he lunged back towards the game, unaware that someone was watching him with troubled eyes. Bobbi’s words had Bucky confused and not a little afraid. He didn’t want Clint taking Natasha from him, but Clint wasn’t an addled brained crazed killer.

When it came time to dry off and dress for dinner, Bucky watched Natasha change into one of her summer dresses, a delicate peach outfit with matching shoes. She was so beautiful it made his throat tight. “I don’t know how to live without you,” he said as the choking sensation spread down into his chest.

Natasha smiled and caressed his cheek. “I don’t want to live without you,” she replied and lifted her face for a kiss that was long and slow and most thorough. When she moved away from his lips, her own breath trembling with desire, she said, “I better go or you won’t finish.” Finding a grin, she added, “Let me round up the posse.” 

When Bucky came out of the bedroom, Sam was on his cellphone arguing with someone, while Cap watched a preseason baseball game on the TV. Natasha was in the kitchen chatting with Clint and Bobbi. A pang of fear settled once more in Bucky’s breast. He didn’t want to be afraid, but Bobbi shot him a look that said ‘see?’

Even though alcohol didn’t affect Cap, he indulged in some pineapple daiquiris over some very fine Cuban food. Bucky, another one who couldn’t get drunk without a whole lot of effort, kept to rum and cokes, while Natasha and Bobbi drank something that came with umbrellas. Clint and Sam kept it clean with gin tonics. After the main course while indulging in a decadent dessert, Natasha squeezed Bucky’s leg and smiled warmly at him. 

Cap was the one who noticed that when Natasha returned to her slightly animated conversation with the others at the table, a look of hurt so deep it had to go to the very core of his being flashed through Bucky’s eyes. But men don’t go to the restroom together the way women do; men don’t ask their best friends ‘what’s got you upset?’ Men just watch, wait and prepare.  
When they finally returned to the condo, Cap took Natasha aside and said, “Before you go to sleep, leave your door ajar.”

Natasha looked confused and then asked, “Why?”

“I think Buck’s been over stimulated today. Let’s just play it safe.”

Natasha smiled and said, “You can join us.”

Cap returned the smile and said, “Nah, I think Buck needs some alone time with you. Hopefully I’m just over precautious. Good night.”

Natasha nodded and wandered back to the bedroom to find her James shirtless messing with the arm. “Something amiss?” she asked and crawled on the bed behind him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed the side of his face and then nibbled on his ear. Sighing softly one of the most dangerous males to have ever lived melted against her body. So powerful and yet so vulnerable. Moving back so that he could lie down from his sitting position, she gazed down into his beautiful face and smiled. “Is something troubling you, my darling?”

“Not with you looking at me like that,” he replied easily, the beauty of her smile touching his heart. 

Natasha got up and pulled the dress off in an abbreviated strip show that had her James smiling. She giggled when she almost fell over trying to get out of her shoes. Lurching forward and landing on the bed, she giggled and said, “Remind me not to wear those again.”

He rolled over and was now on top of her. “Don’t wear those anymore,” he reminded her and then leaned down to claim her lips in an all consuming kiss. Natasha moaned into his mouth and braced herself against his chest. 

“You’re still dressed,” she protested meekly as his mouth moved to her throat and down to her breasts, where he savored each one 

He rolled over and virtually purred, “Take them off me.”

Natasha attacked his belt, unbuttoned the stud and was quickly yanking his jeans down. He almost gasped aloud when she took that uniquely male part of him into her mouth and sucked on it hard. Lifting her head for a moment, she said, “Go ahead, darling, you don’t have to be quiet.”

Drowning in the sweet sensation of her mouth on his hot flesh, James wanted to make Natasha happy, but he just didn’t know how to enjoy what she was doing AND make the noise she wanted, but Natasha did not push it. After several more minutes of feasting on his flesh, she rose up and smiled into his passion glazed eyes. He was almost too beautiful to be a man. Crawling over his body, her breasts dragging across his skin, his head raised to watch her carnal stalk, Natasha marveled at his damaged perfection. She bent to his mouth and sucked his lower lip into her mouth and gently bit down while reaching between their bodies and grasping his cock. It took a second to mount him and sit up straight.

“Wait for me,” she purred and clenched him tightly with her inner muscles. 

Wait? Wait? She was turning him inside out, exposing all the raw nerves in his body. When she told him to cum it was like a bolt of lightning shooting up his spine and exploding in his brain. 

James was truly a sleeping beauty when Natasha got up to crack the door open.

 

Cap knew immediately what was happening when he was jolted from a deep sleep that included a dream about Betty Grable. Jumping up, assuring Sam that it was all right, he hurried out of the room, closed the door behind him and rushed into Bucky and Natasha’s room where Bucky was in the throes of a nightmare.

Scampering on the bed, forcing Bucky on his left side to keep the arm under control, Bucky’s back to his chest, Cap struggled to control his traumatized friend. Natasha stroked her James’ face and spoke soothingly to him in English and Russian. Sounding more like a wounded animal than a man, he reached for something with his right hand. Cap grabbed it and held on tight. It killed him to think his best friend was reliving the fall from the train.

“I got you, Buck. I’ve got you.”

Bucky’s eyes shot open, and the first thing he saw was Natasha’s beautiful worried face. “Don’t leave me,” he pleaded with a broken heart. Turning his head around, his agony cutting into him like a knife, he stared at Steve and whimpered like a broken child. 

“I got you, Buck, I got you,” Steve promised and drew Bucky closer to him.

Sandwiched between the two people who loved him, Bucky slowly quieted down. Natasha stroked his hair away from his face and planted light kisses on his lips. “He’s not had a bad dream like this in a long time,” she told Steve and continued to pet and kiss her wounded lover. “We’ll need to keep a closer eye on him.”


	2. A grim promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a nice day at Disney World. Hail Hydra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I in no way own or profit from anything Marvel related. Nor do I imply that Disney World has been infiltrated by Hydra.

Sam knew better than to say anything; they had all heard Bucky’s night terror. The door to Natasha’s room was still closed, and he couldn’t hear anyone stirring. Sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee in hand, he pondered what he could do to lessen the tension that he knew was going to materialize when Bucky finally woke up.

When Clint walked through on his way to get a cup of coffee, it was evident that Bucky had awakened him as well. Sam looked up at him and said, “Can you lend me the keys to the SUV or take me to Wal-Mart. There must be one on every corner, and I need to pick up something.”

“Sure thing,” Clint said and pulled the keys out of his pocket. He thought about tossing them to Sam, but he could hear wheels grinding and that just naturally aroused his curiosity. Looking back towards his bedroom, he sang out, “Sam and I are headed to Wal-Mart. Need anything?”

Thirty minutes later Clint and Sam were headed down the stairs with Sam growling, “Never ask a woman if she needs anything. Not when I’m on a mission.”

“I was being polite,” Clint apologized. “How was I to know she needed to make a list?”

“Yeah, well, while you shop, I’m going to making some dogtags.”

“What?”

“Dogtags.”

 

Today was Disney Day number one. Natasha had no intention of rushing them through everything to be seen and had three days set aside for leisurely fun. In the kitchen finishing off coffee and bagels with flavored cheese, she chatted leisurely with Bobbi while Cap and James peered at the sports page of a paper that Cap had picked up at the corner Seven-Eleven. Even though it broke their hearts, they were still Dodgers fans.

Sam barged in with Clint, arms full of plastic bags, behind him. Taking one look at Bucky, he growled, “You have got to stop letting Natasha dress you.” Bucky was in sandals, camouflage shorts, a white Iron Man T-shirt, and a sling that hid his left arm. A surgical glove covered his hand. Reflector sunshades sat on the top of his head.

“What’s wrong with his attire?” Natasha demanded indignantly. “Everyone dresses like this.”

“People who watch Duck Dynasty dress like that,” Sam stated without apology and set his small bag on the counter. “Ok since we are going out into the big bad world…”

“Disney World is bad?” Bobbi asked curiously.

“Please,” Sam stopped her, “allow me to continue. Since we are all going out into the big bad world, I thought we might need some dogtags to help us along.”

“Dogtags?” Cap asked curiously. He was dressed in khaki pants, comfortable shoes and a blue button down shirt.

“Yes.” Reaching into the bag, Sam pulled out the first tag. He read it aloud. “Hi, my name is Steve. If found please return me to Stark Industries.” He handed it to Steve, who grinned and slipped it around his neck.

“Why Stark industries?” Cap asked curiously. 

“Don’t ask difficult questions, Cap,” Sam berated him. “You’ve got to go somewhere.” Reaching into the bag and pulling out another tag, he read it aloud as well. “Hi, my name is Clint. I’m lost. Call Nick Fury.”

“Ha, ha,” Clint deadpanned but put the chain around his neck anyway.

Sam pulled out another tag. “Hi, my name is Sam, and I’ve wandered away from my loving and kind home. Please call Capt. America.” He put it around his neck. The next tag belonged to Bobbi. “Hi, my name is Bobbi, Clint has lost me and I need to be found. Call Capt. America.”

“Hey!” Clint protested with a grin.

“Just saying,” Sam retorted. Taking out the next to the last tag, he read, “Hi, my name is Bucky, and Natasha Romanov is looking for me.” Bucky smiled and slipped it around his neck. “And last but not least,” Sam said and took out the last tag, actually two tags. “Hi, my name is Natasha Romanov, and the fools with me have gone off and got lost. If you see them, tell them to call me.”

“Wise man,” Natasha agreed and put the tags around her neck. “Are we ready to go?”

“Still time to change,” Sam teased Bucky, who couldn’t see what was wrong with his attire.

“Go!” Natasha retorted and pointed at the door. “Everyone out, I’ve got to lock up.” 

 

Disney World, America’s homage to itself, a city within a city, some of the tightest security on the planet, complete with facial recognition programs on their computers.   
And the number one problem with facial recognition software is that it recognizes people who really don’t want to be recognized.

The head of Disney security approached the group at the ticket window with his hand outstretched. “Capt. America, I am honored.”  
“Uh, my pleasure,” Cap responded awkwardly and accepted the offered hand.

“And Hawkeye and Falcon,” he continued and shook their hands as well. “I am such a fan.” Turning to Natasha, his eyes literally glazing over, he said, “Natasha Romanov, I would know you anywhere. I am honored.” He kissed her hand and then acknowledged Bobbi. “More lovely than I imagined.” Now the awkward moment. He turned to the man in the reflector shades with his arm locked with Natasha’s. “I’m sorry, I don’t know you.”

Sam, in rare form, quipped, “That’s Bucky; he shot J R.” Bucky smiled. After being forced to sit through all seasons of Dallas with Cap and Sa,, he was familiar with the character. And if the truth be told, J R was his favorite character.

“Uh, yeeaah,” the head of Disney Security said and turned back to Cap. “Please, if there is anything we can do for you, don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Thank-you,” Cap replied and eased towards the barriers that would let them board Nemo’s sub. 

“Anything at all,” the man continued.

“Thank-you,” Clint added, fearing the man was going to follow them on the ride. Fortunately he stopped at the turnstile and waved.

Once on the other side, Sam decided that they needed to divide up. He and Cap were going to look for royalty. Clint, facing the irresistible force of Bobbi, found himself on the way to the haunted mansion. Natasha decided she and her James would just walk around and take a ride if they fancied it.

The problem with facial recognition programs is almost anyone can purchase the technology if they know who sells it and have the money to buy it. “Yes, I’m certain it’s him,” the man said over the phone. “Yes. No, he’s with Captain America and Hawkeye, and that man they call Falcon. Yes, sir. Certainly, sir.” The man hung up the phone and sat back in his chair. How did you separate a wolf from its pack? First thing he needed to do was find out where he was staying.

Natasha stopped and gazed up at the ridiculous pirate hat that her darling one was wearing. “Sam will not let me live this down,” he said with an amused sigh.

“Sam is chasing Cinderella, how can he talk?” she asked and lightly stroked his face. He smiled and lowered his head for what was supposed to be a chaste kiss, but as things often turned out, their interpretation of chaste was not what others defined it as. If a man could die against a woman’s lips, he was ready to surrender his soul to the Endless Night. Hearing a cough, he looked up at Cap grinning sheepishly at them.

“Where’s Sam?” Natasha asked curiously.

“Damndest thing,” Cap answered almost apologetically, “but Sam made off with both Cinderella and Snow White. They promise to bring him home tonight.”

“I always knew you had better taste than Sam,” Natasha said and encircled their arms with hers. “I’m hungry. Let’s go see if we can find a place to eat that doesn’t sell cotton candy.”

As Natasha arm in arm with her guys scanned the shoppes in front of them for such an eatery, Bucky grinned at Cap and asked, “Like my hat?”

“Where’s the eye patch?’ Cap retorted with a grin.

“I didn’t get one!” Bucky snapped as if it just occurred to him. Leaning down, he asked Natasha, “Can I go back and get one?”

“Only if you promise to wear it to bed and let me chain you up like a bad pirate,” she deadpanned. “Steve, you’re welcome to join us. You can be the British.”

“And who will you be?” Bucky asked wickedly.

“Why I’ll be the jailer who punishes the bad pirate,” she replied and turned them towards a promising establishment. “I don’t smell over heated sugar.” 

 

After reviewing the security tapes, Natasha’s SUV was located and a tracking device was placed carefully under the body. Cautiously looking around to see if anyone was actually paying attention to him, the head of security returned to the bunker. He needed to make sure they were ready to roll when Romanov went home.

It was nearly ten when Clint and Bobbi caught up to them. “Have you been to the Hall of Presidents yet?” Bobbi asked excitedly. Today had been a great day with just her and Clint, and she was not ready for it to end, but the park was starting to shut down, and Nat and Clint both wanted to beat the crowds.

Observing the pirate hat and patch, Clint grinned and said, “You really need to stop letting Natasha dress you.”

“Natasha is not the cause of that,” Natasha protested with a frown. “And if you look in the other one’s pocket, he has an eye patch, too.” 

Cap had the decency to blush. “Bad pirates,” he explained and then gave up. “Are we going?”

“Where’s Sam?” Bobbi asked curiously.

“Fulfilling his objective for this trip,” Bucky answered with a smirk. Seeing that Bobbi still looked confused, he explained, “He’s been abducted by Cinderella AND Snow White.”

“I never had a chance,” Cap lamented with a heavy sigh. “Oh, and the girls promised to bring him home.”

Clint thought about it as they started for the exit and finally said, “It’s possible we may never see him again.”

“I thought of that,” Cap agreed with a smile. 

Inez was watching the late news when she noticed lights entering the park lot below. Stepping out on her balcony, she watched as Natasha and her friends climbed out of their vehicles and headed towards the other condo. Natasha’s boyfriend removed his arm from the sling he was wearing and she could see that it was wrapped with what…aluminum foil? Didn’t people who had bad burns wear stuff like that? Oh poor baby! He and the driver of the other vehicle threw a couple of fake punches at each other, so the arm wasn’t too badly burned if he could use it. The young Black man was missing, but they weren’t acting too concerned so he must be all right.

Returning to her news, a late afternoon nap keeping sleep at bay, she changed to Jimmy Fallon when he came on and smiled to see that Brad Pitt was going to be on his show. Another set of lights drew her back on the balcony. A black car that she didn’t recognize pulled into the parking lot and stopped by Natasha’s SUV. Two men got out with one of them peering under the SUV and doing something to it. They looked like they were taking something. Hopping back into their vehicle, they casually drove out of the parking lot.

Inez had gotten Natasha’s number from her and programmed it into her phone. Hitting speed dial, she waited for Natasha to answer. “Hello, darling,” the young woman answered. “Please tell me this is very important.”

“Someone was just messing with your SUV.”

“I’ll be right down. Can you meet us at the car?”

“On my way.”

Natasha and the boys were in the parking lot checking over the vehicle by the time Inez got down stairs. “What did you see?” Steve asked.

“A black car pulled up and two men got out. One of them got under the car and looked like he took something.”

James climbed under the car with a penlight in his mouth and checked over everything carefully. After a thorough search, he took the light out of his mouth and said, “I don’t see anything.”

Clint had already gone over the motor and found nothing suspicious, which led to only one conclusion. “We were tracked home,” Natasha said. No one asked why; you track people because you want something. The least horrifying thought was that someone just wanted to know where these particular Avengers were staying. The most horrifying thought, the one Natasha dreaded the most, someone was looking for James. Seated on the ground, he looked up at her, and she read his thoughts as clearly as her own. He was not going back.

Instead of dread or fear, anger sparked to life in Bucky’s breast. This was not going to happen. Not again. Thanking Inez, they returned to the condo, and in front of everyone, he said, “All of you have to promise me something.” Cap frowned but nodded his head. Natasha, her flawless face creased in concern crossed her arms and waited for him to tell them what he wanted. “If it looks like I’m going to be taken, shoot me. Just fucking shoot me.” Making eye contact with Natasha and then Cap, he repeated, “If you love me, you’ll kill me before you let that happen again.”

Natasha swallowed hard and said, "You ask hard favors, love, but I'll do it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha has to work through her feelings, while Clint and Bucky bond as only truly dangerous professional men can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short for the series, but it just felt right.

The gray light of morning created deep shadows in the bedroom, where Natasha thought about James’ request until she thought her head would explode. He had had a quiet night, his resolution to fight back and not let them take him alleviating the bad dreams for the moment. Natasha glanced down at his head resting on her abdomen where he was using her as a pillow, his arms wrapped around her body. She stroked his forehead and ran her fingers through his thick hair. He did not understand how hard his request was for her. Even when they were battling on the bridge, when he did not know her and was out for the kill, she had been unable to put a bullet in his head. It would have been possible, just an inch higher and Hydra’s number one Asset would have died in a pool of his own blood and brains, and Cap would have grieved all over again at the loss of his friend. She had not known at the time that she and Cap had both once cared for this man. 

But even when he tried to spray her with lead she had been unable to take the money shot. She could not kill the man she had once loved. Still she needed to get him off the bridge. Proof that she was an expert marksman, she zinged a bullet off his goggles, which she knew from experience were shatter proof. Natasha then fired wildly at the men above her, taking no aim to keep them down while people ran for cover.

When James reappeared without his goggles and started firing wildly, she made sure he saw her and then ran. She had to get him off the bridge to save lives even if it meant risking her own. Glancing back she watched him jump from the bridge on to the hood of car and then stride purposefully after her. She now had his undivided deadly attention. His ability to hyperfocus was what made him so damn scary. He was not going to let up until she was dead or something else distracted him.

Getting shot in the shoulder and losing her one physical encounter with him, made her think that she’d made a mistake leading him so far away from everyone else. Those beautiful eyes that were now gazing up at her with a lazy smile on his face had been cold and murderous back then.

“Good morning,” he purred and stretched in such a way that even cats would be jealous. “I’ll be right back,” he said and got up to visit the restroom.

Natasha smiled at his parting back. Back then she had watched in horror as he and Steve, armed only with his shield, had fought with all the savage violence of two great wolves. If James had won Steve would have died on that street, probably her as well. But even then when James raised his pistol to shoot Steve, the only thing she could do was take his metallic grenade launcher and blow up the car next to him, driving him off. It was her guess that he was punished for failing by being wiped clean. Steve had said that Bucky was even colder the next time they met than the first. 

James returned, a grin brightening his face, and crawled ever so provocatively up the bed to settle over her body with most of his weight on his elbows and knees. “Good morning,” he repeated and kissed her. “Are you in the mood?”

“Are you ever not in the mood?” she teased and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“I have years to catch up on,” he said playfully and lightly kissed her nose. She had such a pretty nose. And a hot mouth that begged to be kissed. “Years and years,” he reminded her.

“Pity sex? Really?”

“A man who doesn’t use everything at his disposal to get laid, doesn’t want it bad enough,” he replied confidentially.

Natasha frowned. “I’ve heard that somewhere else.”

“Lonesome Dove. Clint made Steve and me watch it with him.” 

Natasha smiled into his grinning face and then gasped when he slipped his spine and drove his hips forward. He wanted to fuck not talk. This was what mornings were for, not chit chats about inconsequential things. 

There was a touch of violence and desperation in their actions with Natasha clinging to his neck and riding his passion to its perfect conclusion. But even as he drove the warm hard length of himself into her core, she remembered something that almost filled her eyes with tears…him frozen, denied the existence of life that was his by birth. She had seen him frozen one time, and it had scared her half to death.

Long after their bodies were spent, James wrapped his living arm around her and rolled over so she was on top of him. He knew in his bones that this was more than just cuddling for her. She was remembering things that he no longer remembered, clinging to him with her entire body. Her face was buried in the hair at the side of his neck, and he could feel her breath on his skin. Stroking and petting her, he finally whispered, “I love you.”

She squeezed his neck harder, waited a moment and then moved away from him. “We need to get up and get dressed,” she said and sat up. “I’m going to take a shower.”

“Want company? We’ll get done faster.”

“No we won’t,” she shot back at him with a grin. 

“But it will be more fun,” he said and hopped up, following her into the bathroom. 

Sam heard the door to Natasha’s room open and groaned silently to himself. Sprawled on the sofa, he prayed whoever was emerging just mercifully went on their way into the kitchenette and just left him alone. Nope, Bucky couldn’t do that, but thankfully outside of a deep snicker, he said nothing and did go to the kitchen eventually. 

Natasha emerged from the bedroom and went straight to the kitchen although she did notice Sam on the sofa. “Anyone else up?” she asked James.

“Not that I noticed,” he answered and peered into the frig to see what was there that would suffice for breakfast. Bacon! Natasha had bought bacon! Taking it out of the frig and throwing it on the counter, he turned to her and said, “Love you, doll.”

“The way to a man’s heart,” she deadpanned. But when he turned back to the frig to see what else he could find, she had to admit there were other ways to a man’s heart…my he had a lovely ass. She was becoming as depraved as he was…oh well, what the hell; she ran her hand over his tight buns and smiled when he glanced back at her with a wicked smile on his face.

“You’ll start something,” he warned her. Natasha quickly removed her hand, drawing a self-satisfied laugh out of him. 

James quickly had eggs and toast and bacon prepared with the aroma luring all sleeping Avengers into the kitchen. “Please tell me you made enough,” Clint pleaded and checked the platters being kept warm on the stove. Seeing that Bucky, Sam and Natasha were chowing down at the counter, he smiled. Enough for all!

Cap emerged and asked, “Who made it?”

Sam pointed at Bucky while Natasha frowned. “Are you saying there is a science to making breakfast?” she asked curiously.

“No, not at all. Just wanted to know who to thank,” Cap lied. He’d eaten Natasha prepared meals before and she was bad about not cooking things well done. Chewy bacon was never fun. Bucky in spite of his hatred of cooking shows was actually a decent cook, so long as it was breakfast foods. His pancakes were to kill for.

“So what are we going to do about last night?” Clint finally spoke up.

Sam looked puzzled. “What happened last night?”

“Miss Inez saw someone messing with Natasha’s SUV,” Cap answered with a grim face. “We checked it out but couldn’t find anything.”

“Could she have been mistaken?” Sam asked.

“It’s possible,” Natasha answered, “but she called me when it was happening, not after the fact.”

“We think it was GPS unit,” Clint added. “They wanted to know where we were.”

“You know,” Sam thought aloud, “sometimes TV crews will do stupid things for a story. Could be that.” Sam honestly didn’t give Hydra a second thought, not until he caught Cap glancing at Bucky who was focused on the last of his toast. That was when Natasha got up and left the room. “Did I say something wrong?” Sam asked, bewildered by her departure.

“No, it’s me,” Bucky said and got up to follow her.

Sam looked confused and glanced up at someone for an explanation. “If it’s Hydra,” Cap explained in a hushed tone, “he wants us to shoot him.”

“He doesn’t want to go back,” Bobbi added solemnly. 

James closed the door behind him and crawled on the bed beside Natasha, who was sitting in the middle of the bed her back to him with her legs curled under her. “I’m sorry,” he crooned softly and stroked the back of her arm. “You don’t have to do it,” he said, unwilling to inflict any pain on his Natasha.

She turned suddenly and said, “I would slit your throat and put a bullet in your head before I let them take you again.” Bracing her hands against his chest, the heat of his body flowing through the white T-shirt and burning her hands with his life, she said, “I would make sure no one ever hurts you again. But is it ever going to end? Must we always be on alert for them?”

He had no answer for her because he didn’t know. Finding a smile for her, he said, “Let’s go to Disney World. You promised we would ride the rides today.” He grinned and threw himself over on his side.

Natasha could not help but grin back at him. “Well if we’re going we need to get started.”

Sam opted out of going with them, although they promised to collect him for a nice dinner that did not involve princesses or pirates or mice. Making himself comfortable on the sofa with a sports program droning on the TV. Lifting his hand, he waved as his friends braved another day of danger at Disney World. 

This time they took Clint’s SUV, Natasha squeezing into the back seat between James and Cap. It was where any sane girl would want to sit.

OK today is rides,” Bobbi spoke up enthusiastically, trying not to show her jealousy that Natasha was clearly in the catbird seat. How could one woman wrangle the affections of two beautiful men? It just wasn’t fair.

Sticking together just seemed like the safest way to visit the park after the nervous scare at the condo parking lot, but no one expected that Clint and Bucky would have a male bonding experience that bordered on being insane, and it began when Bobbi dragged them into It’s a Small World. With a pocket full of cinnamon hots, Bucky threw one at one of the singing automatons and nailed it. Clint, M&M peanuts in hand, tried to bounce one off two of the singing contraptions and ended up skipping across three. The contest was on. Soon Disney automatons were being pelted by M&Ms and cinnamon hots.

Natasha pretended not to know the demented man making hook shots over her head with small pieces of candy. Bobbi thought it was funny and actually encouraged Clint into greater feats of prowess, although at one point she wound up with a cinnamon hot in the mouth.

“Hey!” Clint protested.

“Collateral damage,” Bucky responded quickly and ducked as Clint popped an M&M off his forehead.

“Children,” Natasha spoke up patiently. “You’re scaring Mrs. Shen.” James, Clint and Bobbi glanced back at the elderly woman riding in the car with Cap. They all smiled at her and waved. Cap pretended not to know them.

Next was a visit to the Hall of Presidents where everyone finally got to see a life size figure of President James Buchanan. No one was too terribly impressed. Hearing Lincoln speak was fascinating. But when Bucky’s hand went to his pocket, Natasha gave him a glare that just dared him to do something stupid. The red hot went in his mouth.

Outside Clint threw an M&M at Bucky’s head and snapped, “I can’t believe you were going to do that!”

Natasha stopped and growled, “Dump the candy now!” She didn’t stop glaring until all pockets were emptied into the trash can. 

It didn’t matter; they found new ways to annoy each other on the Haunted Mansion ride. Finally resorting to her worst threat, she squeezed James’ thigh and said, “Bucky, if you don’t want to be sharing a bunk bed with Sam, you will settle down.”

“Oooh,” Clint teased until Natasha pointed a finger at him with a serious warning in her eyes.

“Settle your asses down!” she hissed at both of them. Pointing a long nailed finger at James, she added, “I mean it.”

And that lasted maybe an hour. That was when they discovered the shoot out arcade at Frontierland. Cap got in on this one. After being recognized and asked to sign autographs and take photos, he got behind on the tally, but once all was said and done, the Winter Soldier just plain nailed it time wise. All three men tagged all one hundred targets, but Bucky just did it faster than Clint or Cap.

One teenage girl who had gotten her picture taken with Cap and Hawkeye, perhaps enthralled with this handsome unknown, asked, “Who are you?”

Bucky grinned and said, “I’m the man who shot Liberty Valance.”

“She has no idea what you’re talking about,” Clint chided him.

“She doesn’t know John Wayne?” Bucky asked in amazed disbelief while following the other man out of the attraction.

“I know, hard to believe.”

Cap offered his arms to Natasha and Bobbi who readily accepted his chivalrous offer. “Let’s find some place for lunch,” Natasha suggested. When Clint and Bucky saw them arm and arm, they grabbed the arm of their ladies and completed the line.

“Tin man,” Cap suddenly spoke up.

“Dorothy,” Natasha quickly interjected.

“Scarecrow,” Bucky called dibs on.

“Lion!” Bobbi exclaimed before Clint could.

“What does that leave me?” Clint asked.

“Toto,” Natasha answered.

“I’m the dog?”

“Hi, I’m Clint. I’m lost,” Bucky teased.

 

Brock Rumlow looked at the monitor and frowned in thought. That was the Asset all right, but it also wasn’t. The man who had been brain raped by Alexander Pierce was not the man on the monitor. “He’s going to be harder to take,” he muttered to no one in particular.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the second write up. I lost the first.

Dinner was at a place named Crazy Joe’s, famous for it’s stone crab, fish stew and ribs. So while Natasha and Bobbi went for the fish stew and hush puppies, the boys went for the rack of ribs with bourbon sauce and cut fries. Clint seeing that Bobbi wouldn’t be able to eat all her hush puppies offered to help finish them off, while Sam got Natasha’s puppies.

“I never understood why they called them hush puppies,” Bobbi said as she watched Clint finish off the small cornbread rolls. 

Sam, his phone vibrating, pulled it from his pocket while saying, “Cause in the Old South sometimes that was all they had to feed the dogs and people. Hush puppy, stop your whining.” Looking at the name on the face of the phone, he said, “Well, I’ll be damn. My girls are wondering if I want to go dancing with them.” He looked up at Cap and asked, “Interested?”

“No, you go on. I was never much of a dancer,” Steve answered with a smile. Not to mention the fact Cinderella scared the shit out of him. 

Clint, glancing first at Bobbi who gave him a “pretty please look” and then Sam, asked, “Where are you going?”

“Damned if I know. Want to tag along? Safety in numbers you know.”

“Want to go dancing?” Clint asked Bobbi.

“Sure,” she said with a big grin. “You guys?”

Natasha really didn’t want to go dancing with someone pretending to be Cinderella or Snow White “Sex or dancing?” she asked James when he glanced at her. God bless his horny little libido. Without thinking twice he answered ‘sex’. “Good boy,” Natasha praised him and waved their waiter over to divide up the bill and get it paid. Catching Steve’s eye, she threw him a little wink of reassurance. She would never lie to James about sex. Would it be her fault if he misunderstood the timing?

The two groups separated after dinner with Natasha leading her posse back to the condo after first stopping at the Kashmir Boutique to do some shopping. 

“I’m not getting laid anytime soon, am I?” James asked in Russian as Natasha checked out some colorful towels from Nepal.

“Define soon?” Natasha asked in English as she moved on to some lace from Belgium.

Cap understood the conversation and smiled. “Within the next year, I’m sure,” he responded.

“Oooh, smart ass, Cap. I like it,” Natasha purred and moved towards the back of the store where something big bright and BLUE had caught her eye.

James looked at it and frowned. “Tasha, baby, you can’t be serious? That’s the biggest ugliest blue horse I’ve ever seen.”

Natasha, studied the work of art, by her definition if not Cap’s and most certainly not James’, and wondered if they shipped. “I actually like it,” she said and studied it a little more closely. 

“If you get that, can I get the Ruger….”

Natasha turned to her lover with a scathing look on her beautiful face and asked, “Has someone broken into our apartment and stolen all your weapons?”

“No,” he responded almost sheepishly.

“Then why do you need the world’s deadliest hunting rifle? The one only thing you hunt are pigeons on the roof of Stark Tower.”

“They’re winged rats,” he protested and glanced at Steve for help. “And the varminter…”

Once more she interrupted him. “And who names a rifle after something that sounds like a cross between the Terminator and varmint?” 

“Ruger?” James responded carefully.

Natasha looked at the blue horse and said, “Never mind. Now you’ve made me mad. Let’s go.”

“Does this mean no sex?” James asked anxiously, or at least pretending anxiousness. Natasha’s libido was as well developed as his, and he had asked it loud enough for other customers to hear him.

One rather portly lady stared with gaping mouth at him as he passed. Steve couldn’t help himself. He looked at the woman and said, “He just got out of prison. Can’t help himself.”

“Well maybe he needs to go back,” the woman huffed. “There are children in here who don’t need to be hearing that.”

Bucky held the door open for Steve and smiled at the woman. “It was awful in prison," he told her. "They raped me….every night.”

“James!” Natasha snapped and grabbed him by the arm. Pulling him outside, she poked her head back into the store for a moment and apologized to the gaping mouthed woman.   
“Why did you say that?” she asked her smug looking lover and made sure he got to the SUV without stopping.

“She wasn’t a nice woman,” he replied. “Now until she dies she’s going to have an image of me in her head with nasty things being done to me.”

“And this is good?” Steve asked as he crawled into the rear seat and buckled himself in.

“I think so,” Bucky said and climbed into the passenger seat. Buckling himself in, he asked, “Why do we do this? We can’t be hurt in a car crash.”

“If we do get in one, it’ll explain why we aren’t hurt,” Steve answered and automatically checked out the parking lot before they pulled away. Nothing suspicious. 

“You have a point,” Bucky conceded as Natasha climbed in and started the SUV up. “Buckle up, darling,” he said with a cocky smile. “I don’t want you hurt.”

“Ice cream may be late,” she said and looked behind her to pull out of her spot. 

“Is that code for sex?” James asked hopefully.

“It might be….and Steve, you can have some ice cream too.” 

Returning to the condo, Natasha found a movie on TV that she wanted to see and insisted that the ‘boys’ join her. Don’t Tell Her It’s Me was about a young man diagnosed with cancer who couldn’t get a date, although his famous sister kept arranging them. Steve immediately felt a kinship with the guy in the movie. Plus once the character got well, he rode one fine motorcycle.

Great, Bucky thought, his girl and best friend were sharing quality time over a movie that made him want to open his veins in boredom. Every time he tried to doze off, Natasha squeezed his thigh and ran her thumbnail over his groin. “Tease,” he growled at her and laid his head back to nap. “Wake me when it’s ice cream.” 

Natasha finally gave up on keeping James awake. Sleeping Beauty had nothing on him when he crashed out. Smiling at him the moment she heard a soft snore, she said, “He can go days without sleep, but the moment I put on a romantic comedy, he’s unconscious.”

Steve smiled and remembered something he had forgotten. “He actually got me a date with his girlfriend’s cousin, a nice girl with glasses like Coke bottles, and we went to the movies. It was Babes in Arms. I swear to God he necked during the entire film. He said it was that or snoozing.” Remembering something else, he added, “He thought the Marx brothers were master comedians.”

Natasha laughed with him, and then their eyes locked. Steve felt awkward staring at Natasha because she was his friend and his best buddy’s girl. Yeah, he had actually slept with them before when Bucky was having nightmares almost every night. And there were moments of weakness when Natasha offered more, and he accepted. Bucky didn’t seem to mind and sometimes even encouraged it, but no one else. Before he realized he was doing it, he was kissing her, long deep and soulful. 

Natasha got up, her eyes refusing to take a ‘no’ from him and moved towards the bedroom. Steve slapped Bucky on the arm and said, “Ice cream, pal.” 

“About fucking time,” Bucky growled and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Miss Inez saw two sets of headlights enter the parking lot and peeked out her window to see who it was. Two cars parked beside Natasha and turned their lights out and then three men from each vehicle got out. One of them was unknown to her, but she recognized the two from the night before. The unknown man was dark and dangerously handsome, and he paid an unnatural interest in Natasha’s SUV. Grabbing her cell phone, she hit speed dial.

Natasha heard her phone go off and cursed silently at the intrusion. Steve, beneath her, was almost there, and she wasn’t going to stop to answer it. When it buzzed a second and third time, she looked at James who was beside them watching, and said, “Answer that, please.”

“Hello, Miss Inez, this is a bad time, honey,” he said and then suddenly bolted upright. Running to the window and easing the curtain aside, he stared at the men in the parking lot and recognized Rumlow. “I see them. You stay in your apartment away from the windows,” he told her as Steve carefully eased Natasha off his cock.

“What is it, Buck?” he asked and stood up. Going to the window, he peered out and frowned. “Damn!”

“We gotta check it out,” Bucky said with a touch of evil excitement in his voice.

Natasha, making no effort to get clothed, sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees. “Might want to put on some pants, boys.” She had complete faith in them. “Oh, and Cap, look under the bed.”

Steve, zipping up his jeans, stared under the bed and found his shield. Rather than asking how, he dragged it out and slipped his arm through the brackets. “Ready?”

“Waiting on you,” Bucky replied.

Miss Inez peeked between her window curtains and saw Steve and James appear on the balcony of their fifth floor condo. Steve was carrying Capt. America’s shield! Without a second’s hesitation, the two shirtless young men went over the side. They landed in a crouch on the little strip of grass between the building and sidewalk. Bucky never hesitated in attacking the men beside their vehicle. Steve took a more cautious approach as gunfire echoed off his shield.

Bucky zeroed in on Rumlow who leveled a .09 mm pistol at him and opened fire. The bullets zinged off his arm as he moved with the same incredible speed that he had shown numerous times in the past. The Hydra captain threw the empty weapon at him and braced himself for contact. Bucky slammed into like a sledgehammer, while Cap took on Rumlow’s henchmen. 

Inez gasped at the unmatched brutality that she was witnessed behind her curtains. James was savage, while Steve showed a little more restraint. They quickly had the men beaten on the ground.

Rumlow, his face a bloody mess, grinned up at Bucky who had his fist wrapped in Rumlow’s shirt. “It’s the shits,” he gasped and spit blood. “You tryin’ to be the good guy now.”

“What?” Bucky growled menacingly.

“This is Flordia, you dick!” Rumlow snapped.

Steve realized what he was saying and said, “We gotta let them go, Buck.”

“No fuckin’ way!”

“Yeah, fuckin’ way,” Rumlow mocked him. “You attacked us first.”

Bucky slammed his fist into Rumlow’s face one more time before standing up and backing away from him. “Get him out of here!” he snarled angrily. “And if I catch any of you anywhere near me or what’s mine, I WILL KILL YOU.” Rumlow’s men gathered him up and threw him into the rear seat of one of the cars. Bucky looked as if he was just a heartbeat away from losing control. As the two cars drove off, he looked at Steve and hissed, “Fuck!”

He and Steve returned to the condo to find Natasha waiting on them wearing nothing but the sandals that she had sworn she would never wear again. With his mind moving from one of the three F’s to another,food, fucking and fighting, he smiled and helped himself to the drink she was holding in her hand. “Did you have fun, love?” she asked curiously.

“We had to let them go,” Steve apologized.

“I’m so sorry,” she said and wrapped herself in Steve’s arms, “but Florida says you have to throw them back if they’re under six inches.”

Steve arched a brow. “Really? Six inches?”

“Indeed,” she continued and reached for James’ hand, least he feel left out.” Now where were we? Oh yes, I was fucking Steve,”

Back on the bed, the boys shed of their jeans, Natasha took Steve into her mouth and sucked on him long and hard while James watched. She was turned so James could not mount her from the rear, which left him with an almost hurt expression on his face. Once she had Steve’s cock rock hard, she moved so he could take her from the rear. He slipped in deep sending a thrill through her body and for a moment she closed her eyes and surrendered to the sensation. He filled her completely, better than almost any other man. Almost. James made a small frustrated noise in his chest drawing her attention back to him. Natasha loved his chest, heavy with meat and nipples that begged to be sucked. With him kneeling in front of her, she took his cock into her mouth. 

How she regretted that she could not see their beautiful faces. Steve would be fierce, driving harder and harder until he buried himself as deeply as he could before exploding with a long growling moan. James, so beautiful it hurt to look at him, would turn inward and become so quiet she would be able to hear the pounding of his heart. When he came he would wrap himself around her and shudder.

Steve did not actually sleep with them. Grabbing his clothes off the floor he returned to his own bunk and crawled in. Sleep came easily with a smile.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pancakes! Monorails and Hydra. Next to last day in Orlando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took long to do an update, work and original novel taking time away from my favorite Marvel couple James and Natasha.

Natasha loved waking up to James pressed against her back. The Dynamic Trio coming home after a long night of dancing had awakened her earlier, but sleep was easy to slip back into with a warm body to snuggle up to. She remembered James had stirred but had not completely awakened, which surprised her a little. Was he getting lax, or did he just know who it was disturbing their sleep. 

Rolling over and smiling, she thought he was beautiful even with the drool clinging to the corner of his slack mouth. That was true love, finding beauty in the morning face of your lover. Not wanting to wake him, she climbed out of bed and padded to the bathroom where a hot shower was just screaming her name. Apparently it was screaming his name too because he arrived shortly after her second verse of Poker Face, which really consisted of repeating the lines she knew over and over. Refusing to let something so monumental as a morning erection go to waste, he pushed her up against the shower wall while she wrapped her legs around his waist. Strong boy, all she did was hang on and enjoy. 

Ultimate erotic chick fantasy, hot boyfriend with even hotter water raining down his back and turning his hair into a long dark liquid stream around his face, neck and upper shoulders. His lips parted and panting, his eyes lost in the feel of his body pounding into hers. And that moment when the light in his eyes liquefied and he gazed at her in amazement and disbelief, when she cried out and came. When he dropped his head and froze, his cock throbbing deep inside of her.

Natasha raised his chin and kissed him and nibbled on his tender mouth. She was surprised at how much she still wanted him. He grinned and set her on the floor. The water was starting to cool off. “We need to let it warm up some more,” he said and turned towards the spray to wash off his foreparts. 

“Turning down sex, who would have thought,” she teased him and took the soap to his back and flanks. He turned around and took the soap from her, applying it liberally to her breasts and snaking his hand down to make sure she was clean ‘down there’, although the end result was another round under a cooler stream of water this time.

Cold water had the magical power of preventing a third go round, not to mention the sudden growl in James’ lean belly. “Pancakes!” he exclaimed and bolted out of the shower, leaving Natasha to turn the icy water off. 

When she finally emerged from the bedroom, her hair only slightly damp after a blow dry, she found him slaving over bacon and hot cakes with an assortment of condo companions surveying his progress. The aroma of coffee (where did he find a ancient percolator?) filled the room. “How was dancing?” she asked Sam who was helping himself to a cup.

“Snow White’s fine,” Sam answered while adding sugar and creamer, “but Cinderella has some serious kinks in her make up.”

“Steve said Cinderella scared him,” Bucky spoke up as he placed another heavenly piece of fried batter on a platter. “And just for the record, I accidentally spilled some bourbon in the syrup in the pitcher,” he said and nodded at a small syrup pitcher. “All the rest is fine.”

“How do you accidentally spill bourbon in syrup?” Natasha said and tasted a small drop that clung to the spout. Good.

“I said it was an accident,” he stated and gave her his best ‘innocent until proven guilty’ face. She didn’t pay much attention to it, her eyes on the white net shirt he was wearing. 

“I don’t remember packing that,” she remarked thoughtfully. Damn! His nipples were as hard as Hershey Kisses….just begging to be licked.

“I got it for him,” Sam confessed. “I figured if he was going to be your sex toy, he might as well look like one. The gay pirate outfits were just creeping me out.” Seeing the look of lust in Natasha’s eyes, he wondered if maybe he should have gotten something less tantalizing. “Pancakes, man. Focus!” 

Bucky turned back to the stove as Clint emerged from his bedroom. “Hickies,” Natasha laughed. “You’ve got hickies.” 

“Yes, well,” Clint said and blushed three shades of red, “what can I say?” He noticed Bucky’s shirt and grinned at Sam, “You were right, he does look like…..” Sam raised his hand to shush Clint.

“Natasha’s sex toy,” the Falcon finished for him.

Unfortunately Bobbi emerged, saw it, and exclaimed before anyone could stop her, “I don’t think he looks like a gay street walker.”

Natasha moved before James acted on what he was thinking. “I like it,” she purred and pinched the right chocolate Kiss. “Only because she likes it,” he growled and pointed the spatula at his friend. “I can’t remember if I ever offed anyone with a spatula, but if I had, you’d be in trouble.”

Sam and Clint laughed, but in the back of their minds was the thought that in Bucky’s hands a spatula could probably be considered a weapon. “So what’s on the schedule today?” Clint asked and poured himself some coffee.

“The Epcot Center,” Natasha answered. “I promised Tony we’d go by his exhibit at least once.”

Cap emerged from his room fully dressed and ready to go. “Give me a couple of those,” he called out to his friend. He paused a moment, eyeing the shirt and then smiled at Natasha without commenting. He had learned to just let some things go. “I heard Tony and Epcot?” he asked.

“We are going to see Tony’s exhibit there,” Sam explained.

Cap nodded and then said, “I liked Disney World and all, but this is the place I want to see.”

“It’s still a part of Disney World,” Natasha explained as James passed her the first platter of pancakes and then the bacon. “I guess breakfast is on.”

“Better save me some,” James warned them as he finished up the last of his batter. “Damn, you are not animals in a zoo!”

They were half way through breakfast when someone pounded loudly on the door. Cap jumped up and peered out the peephole. “It’s Ms. Inez,” he said and opened the door.

“You’re him!” she exclaimed excitedly. “I saw you and YOU!” she pointed at Bucky. “I saw you boys jump off the balcony and attack those men. And you had your shield!”

Clint and Sam snapped their heads around at Bucky. “Just a misunderstanding,” Bucky grumbled back.

“They were shooting at you!” Ms. Inez continued in awe, “and you blocked the bullets with your shield…and you deflected them with your arm. Your arm!” She stared at it a moment and then said, “I’ve talked all this time to Capt. America and his friend Bucky.”

James glanced up. “You know who I am…really?”

“The only Howling Commando lost during World War Two, only here you are,” she stated, proud of her powers of observation. “You’re that poor boy they brain washed.”

“You were in D.C?” Sam asked curiously.

“Last summer. Went to the Smithsonian.” Seeing that they were at breakfast, she decided she needed to go. “I’m sorry. You’re eating.”

Natasha wiped her mouth and got up. “Ms. Inez, I need to speak with you a moment.” Slipping her arm through the other woman’s, she led her outside and closed the door behind her. “Ms. Inez, we have come to love you.” That made the other woman smile. “But you must never tell anyone that you know who we are or that we are friends.” 

“Why?”

“Those men that Steve and James fought last night are very bad. In the past they hurt James terribly, made him do bad things. They could hurt you to get to us. Can you please keep our secret?”

“I’ll never mention it,” Inez promised.

Natasha smiled. “Thank-you.”

Inez, her eyes lighting up, grinned at Natasha and said, “James looks hot this morning.”

Natasha allowed a giggled, a just a between us girls thing. “Yes, he does. You better go now.” She waited to make sure the older woman got on the elevator and that no one was waiting for her in the parking lot. Then going back inside, she took her seat and added a little extra bourbon syrup to her pancakes. “Ms. Inez thinks you’re hot,” she said with only a trace of humor in her eyes. 

“And I needed to know this, why?” James asked uncomfortably.

“Because I agreed with her,” Natasha said and stuffed a dripping slice of pancake into her mouth, the thick sweet syrup clinging to her full lips. Of course every male eye was on that one drop of syrup until James leaned over and licked it off her lip. 

Sam watched them and then decided, “I need to buy me one.” 

“Me too,” Clint agreed although Bobbi nudged him hard in the ribs. He winced and turned to her. “Wouldn’t you want to see me in a shirt like that?”

“Certainly, darling,” she conceded, “as long as I’m the one you’re wearing it for.” 

Cap grinned and got up from the table carrying his plate to the sink, where he scraped leftovers into the garbage disposal before putting the plate in the dishwasher. “Times wasting,” he called over his shoulder. “Natasha, let Buck go.”

“I’m not holding him,” she breathlessly answered.

“Uh huh,” Steve said as Sam dropped off his plate.

“You are going to make someone a lovely wife one of these days,” Sam chided him.

Steve grinned and retorted, “Smart ass.”

Natasha, arriving with her plate and handing it to Steve, said, “I was not holding him.”

“Of course not,” Steve agreed with a sardonic grin on his face. “Buck, are you finished?”

“Give me a minute to finish my coffee,” Bucky answered back and held the cup up to his lips. 

“That’s not my fault,” Natasha protested when Steve started chuckling.

“I didn’t say it was,” he declared his innocence. Natasha punched him on the arm and went back to the bedroom to finish her makeup and get the rest of the things she was taking.

The drive over was uneventful, but something about the monorail ride brought out the big game hunters in the boys, at least that was what Natasha told herself. James, wearing a light weight nylon jacket to hide his arm, stared out the window at the people on the ground, and she could hear him and Clint who was seated behind him talking softly back and forth sighting on specific individuals on the ground. 

“Fat man at two o’clock,” Clint whispered. “He’s wearing an iron man T-shirt.”

Sam, who could just hear them, leaned forward and whispered, “Is it Tony?”

Clint looked back and said, “No.”

“Then I’d let it go.”

Steve seated closest to the window grinned back at Sam and said, “Catch and release?”

“Hell, just ignore it.”

Clint sat back in his seat, leaving James to continue his game in silence. Natasha left him alone with his imagination, realizing that the thing that made him such a ruthless killer was also what made him such a passionate lover. Reaching the monorail terminal at the end of the line, they paused in their quest for the perfect Disney Experience to have a look at the map.

“Tony first?” Clint asked as he saw that exhibit was in Innovations area.

“Yeah, let’s get it out of the way,” Bucky agreed and showed Clint that he had something in his pocket.

“Throw anything,” Natasha warned him, “and I will make you sleep on the sofa for the next two nights.”

Finding Tony’s contribution to the exhibit was not difficult, and the moment Bucky and Steve saw it, they grinned ear to ear. “It’s Howard’s flying car,” Steve announced.

Leaning on the barrier that kept people from getting too close, Bucky said, “We saw that the night before I shipped out.”  
“Wonder if he ever got if off the ground for good?” Steve thought aloud.

Natasha happy to see the light in her lover’s eyes leaned on the barrier next to him and said, “I don’t think so.”

“Yeah, but it was a nice idea,” Steve said and then sobered. “War got in the way, I guess.”

Bobbi, wanting to keep the mood light, pointed at something and asked, “Is that your Falcon jet pack?”

“I’ll be damned, it is,” Sam said and moved down the line to have a closer look at it. “I’m not surprised Stark Industries had something to do with it.”

“I wonder if it works?” Clint asked aloud.

“One way to find out,” Sam answered and started to leap over the barrier before Natasha growled a very clear warning at him. She couldn’t make him sleep on the couch, but there were other things she could do, like revoke his library card or send his laundry to the wrong cleaners. Sam grinned and settled back on the floor, when his eyes detected someone they had not expected. “Hydra behind us.”

Immediately the four men turned and placed themselves between Natasha and Bobbi and Jack Rollins, Rumlow’s second in command. “Jack,” Steve spoke up as the other men let their eyes sweep their surroundings for anymore of Hydra’s Strike Team.

Rollins raised his hand to show that he meant no harm. “Cap. Rumlow wants you to know he’s not interested in the bounty on your friend’s head, but there are forces out there who will not hesitate to collect it.”

“Why tell me this?” Bucky growled menacingly and took a half step towards the man, everyone hearing the ‘arm’ gear up.

“Don’t want you coming after the wrong people,” Rollin sneered. Dropping his hands, he smiled and said, “Have a nice day.” With that he turned and left the exhibit.

Natasha encircled James’ body with her arms and pressed her face against his back. She could feel the tension in his body, the bunching of muscles readying themselves to spring, but her hands seemed to steady him. “Fuck them,” he finally said and smiled. “We need to get through with this so we can hit the rides.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve rescues Old Yeller while Bucky wrestles an alligator. Natasha examines her heart in the eyes of her lover. And is it possible to be a Russian speaking redneck?

Epcot Center had been the highlight of the trip so far for Cap, who had marveled at the exhibits and technically orientated rides. The miscreants as Bobbi called Clint and Bucky were undecided. Intelligent entertainment just seemed an oxymoron to them. Sam had no opinion about any of it. He was hungry and didn’t want Disney World fare; although Natasha assured him there were good restaurants at the theme park.

“No, I want some good seafood without any danger of running into a mouse or Cinderella,” he replied as they headed towards the park gate. This meant letting Clint and Bucky play war games on the monorail, but what the hell, they were unarmed. ? No, he didn’t want to ponder the bulge hidden under Bucky’s left sleeve. He had successfully ignored it all day no sense getting antsy over it now.

Once everyone was seated on the outbound monorail, Bucky who was sitting on the aisle and letting Natasha have the window, turned in the seat and laid his head in her lap. A lot of him was in the aisle, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to look at the beautiful woman who held his heart in her hand. Natasha smiled down at him and stroked his hair. No one on the rail said anything. People tolerated more from beautiful people, and they weren’t doing anything more than looking at each other. Bucky was genuinely behaving himself with his hands folded in his lap.

Natasha sighed. When younger she had loved him for being so strong and dangerous, now the more vulnerable he came across the more she wanted to protect him. She had been the same way with Clint and had realized early on that Clint had been a substitute for him. Clint had been brainwashed by Loki and made to do bad things; James had been tortured and brainwashed by Hydra, made to do terrible things. Head butting Clint had brought him back; James was still recovering from something seventy years more terrible. 

Clint would never worship and adore her the way James did, never would he stare at her face as if was the most wonderful thing in the history of the world. She brushed his lips with her thumb and he kissed it. With a tender smile on her face, she mouthed the words ‘I love you.’ His smile was even brighter. For the rest of the ride, she gazed out the window, but her hand was on his chest, feeling his heart beat so strong and steady. He turned his face towards her body and closed his eyes.

At the first sensation that the monorail was slowing, Bucky sat up. He didn’t care what anyone thought, but it would be rude if he blocked the exit. Basically letting everyone get off ahead of them, they sat in their seats, his eyes on hers, and hers flitting from him to those disembarking. His gaze wasn’t about sex, but a rawer purer emotion that he often did not show in public. She smiled and patted his hand, wondering if maybe something dark was trying to bother him. She gave him a questioning look, but he simply shook his head and gave her a rather lopsided smile.

Since traffic was always unpredictable, there was a restroom run before leaving. It was essentially herd mentality with Natasha emerging first and heading her way back to the SUV. Sam emerged next. “I am so in the mood for good seafood,” he said eagerly.  
Looking at her phone, Natasha answered, “I found a nice restaurant not far from here.” She became aware of the way Sam was looking at her. “What?” she asked with a curious smile.

“Does it ever get too much to handle?”

Natasha knew where he was going with this. She crossed her arms across her chest and thought about it. “Sometimes the bad dreams come too often, but Steve is always there and helps.”

“You know we have a support group for caregivers,” Sam reminded her. Natasha was a remarkable woman, but having the Winter Soldier for a boyfriend had to be the hardest relationship in the history of the universe. 

She smiled and nodded as James reappeared. “Am I missing something?” he asked Sam with a cautious look in his eyes.

“I can’t believe you miss anything,” Sam retorted good-naturedly and met James’ gaze without flinching. There was a short staring contest, one slightly dark, the other open and curious. Sam wondered if James realized that when he broke eye contact and took a step back, he had placed Natasha between him and Sam. 

Natasha reached inside her blouse and took out her dogtags. “They better hurry up and call,” she remarked with a whimsical smile on her face.

“Oh hell,” Sam retorted. “You don’t think they’ve already been shipped off to Fury and Starks do you?”

Bobbi practically skipped up to the SUV, a big silly grin on her face. “Guess who I just spotted.”

Natasha really wasn’t interested but smiled and asked, “Who?”

“That guy from Star Trek.”

“In the girl’s restroom?”

“No, going on the monorail.”

“That’s interesting,” Natasha said and nodded as Cap and Clint joined them. 

Bobbi looked frustrated and then said, “I just saw that guy from Star Trek.”

Sam, smiling, asked, “Who was he?”

“The captain.”  
“William Shatner?” Clint asked with a touch of awe in his voice.

“No, the other guy.”

“Chris Pine,” Sam answered. The collective let down sighs were amusing. 

“Shatner will always be Kirk to me,” Clint said as they climbed into the vehicles. 

“But Pine is gorgeous,” Bobbi countered as she climbed into the passenger side.

Sam, getting into the rear seat, spoke up, “Please let’s not argue about Capt. Kirk.”

Natasha was thankful she was not riding in that vehicle, although her ‘boys’ did once have a spitting fight over which Humphrey Bogart movie was his best. Casablanca was hers and Cap’s choice, although James had argued for the Maltese Falcon. Just to be fair she had watched it. The familiarity of the dialogue impressed her ‘doll’. How many Bogart movies had he done using that expression?

As if reading her mind, James said, “Here’s lookin’ at you, kid.” Cap started laughing, and the rest of the way to the restaurant they discussed the virtues of television over old radio shows. Particularly Capt. Midnight and the Shadow. Suddenly Natasha’s two super soldiers were teenage boys staying up late at night in a Brooklyn that no longer exists listening to the radio in a world without air conditioning, and you didn’t need to turn on the radio to find out if your favorite team was winning.

“You know,” Cap said, “Bucky actually listened to that horserace between Seabiscuit and War Admiral on the radio.” 

Natasha spared her lover a glance. “Really?”

“You have no idea what he’s talking about, do you?” James asked with an impish smile.

“Of course I do. It was a horserace in that movie with Toby McGuire.”

James laughed and leaned back in his seat. “At least they didn’t shoot the horse,” he told Steve who actually frowned.

“I hate Old Yeller,” he said.

“Where the Red Fern Grows.”

“Biscuit Eater!” Cap snapped and pointed at his friend.

“The Red Pony.”

“Bambi’s mother,” Natasha added with an amused smirk on her face.  
“I haven’t seen that one,” Steve confessed.

“Me neither,” Bucky added.

Natasha now wished she’d not said anything. “It’s a cartoon about deer. Real sad. I cried.” Dear Lord, please don’t let them go out and rent it. Please, please, please. “I see our destination up ahead.”

Cap peered out the forward window and noted the restaurant’s name, Pirate’s Cove. “Were there many pirates in Orlando?” he asked rhetorically.

“I wouldn’t know,” Natasha answered anyway. “I’m from Russia.”

Natasha found a place to park with a space beside her so Clint could pull in. As everyone climbed out, Sam caught Natasha’s eye and said, “Old Star Trek verses new Star Trek.”

“Dead dogs,” Natasha replied with a grin.

“Aw, you talked about Old Yeller? God I hated them shooting that dog.”

Natasha shook her head in amusement and followed her ‘boys’ into the restaurant. 

Fresh seafood to her was lightly broiled Red Snapper in lemon butter sauce with rice pilaf and a Romaine salad with tiny tomatoes beneath a good Russian dressing, not the catfish and mountain of fries that James ordered with ketchup on top of everything. The contrast of her almost delicately using her knife and fork while he stuffed food into his mouth using just his fingers made Cap smile.

Cap’s own meal of a medium rare swordfish steak with lightly roasted vegetables was pleasant, although the more he looked at Bucky’s catfish and fries, the more he wished he had gone for them. There was something just more satisfying about a mouthful of fries than small roasted red potatoes with green beans that could have been cooked a little longer.

“Want one?” Bucky offered and held the basket of catfish up to his friend.

“Maybe just one,” Cap accepted. “And a fry?’

“Can’t eat catfish without them.”

“When did you become a redneck?” Sam asked curiously over a sinfully delicious red snapper. “Why aren’t you keeping a better eye on him,” he teased Natasha. “First Duck Dynasty and now catfish. Next thing you know he’ll be saying yah’all and honey chile.”

“ Skoreye vsego, ne,” James answered with a smug look on his face, “yah’all.”

Clint, finishing the last of his snapper, rubbed his hands together and said, “I’m in the mood for dessert.”

It was starting to get dark when they emerged well fed from The Pirate’s Cove. “This is really nice,” Sam said and gazed up at the pink hued clouds. He was about to say something else when a woman started shouting across the highway, where they were some apartments and a nice artifical lake.

“It’s got my baby!” she screamed. “Oh my God! Help! Someone!”

Of course that got them running towards the cries for help and a major four lane thoroughfare. Cap and Bucky didn’t stop, darting through the traffic and in Bucky’s case over the hood of one blue sedan.

Cap paused long enough to ask, “What’s happened?”

“Gator! It’s got my baby!”

The two men stared at the water and saw a big yellow lab in a life or death battle with a small, say six foot, alligator. Old Yeller was not going to die on their watch. Bucky ripped off his jacket and shoulder holster and threw them on the grass along with Cap’s. The two men hit the water running, Steve reaching for the dog while Bucky went after the gator. As he understood it, alligators that attacked people and pets were moved. 

Natasha and Clint drove the SUVs over to the lake, her Russian driving school course proving to be beneficial at the moment. “Has anyone called animal control?” she asked casually as her ‘boys’ rescued the dog. It was actually a good thing the alligator didn’t have much of a brain as the look on Jame’s face would have terrified anything with one.

Steve dragged the injured dog back to the grass, and turned back to see what Bucky was doing. That big lizard didn’t stand a chance.

“Does anyone have any duct tape?” Natasha asked curiously as she took pictures on her phone of her lover wrestling the gator. He would want to see them later on.

By the time animal control arrived, one alligator with duct tape around its muzzle was subdued on the bank, and Captain America was being praised for Bruce’s rescue. Bucky didn’t stick around for any of the ‘who’s he’ questions. Grabbing his jacket and shoulder holster, he returned to the SUV and sat on the jacket. 

A pair of teenage boys walked up to the window that he had rolled down and said, “Hey, aren’t you that guy?”

“What guy?” Bucky asked, expecting some silly question that teenagers were notorious for asking when they saw his arm.

“The Winter Soldier.”

Natasha, moving around the front of the SUV, gave the boys one of her most lethal gaze and said, “No, he’s not.” Seeing that Steve was having a small problem with his fans, she lifted her voice and shouted, “Captain America, we’re leaving now!”

Steve extracted himself and hurried to hop in the back seat of the van. “That was fun,” he exhaled breathlessly.

“No dog dies on our watch,” Bucky laughed and high fived Steve over the back of the seat.

“I took pictures,” Natasha informed them. Their delighted expressions said it all.

James reached for her purse and pulled the phone out while Steve peered over the rear seat. “Oh that’s a good one,” he said with a grin lighting up his face.

 

James fell asleep with Natasha snuggled against his side. The door was a jar just in case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The match race between Seabiscuit and War Admiral occurred in 1938, east vs. west. In all probability Bucky would have rooted for the east coast favorite War Admiral, Seabiscuit's uncle. Unlike the Toby McGuire movie, War Admiral was not a big horse but he carried the large heart gene that he got from his mother not his daddy Man O'War. It's possible Sea Biscuit might have carried it also.  
> Neither stallion reproduced themselves, but War Admiral's blood is still found in modern racing pedigrees through his daughters...another clue he carried the Large heart gene.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :Last day in Orlando...shopping and more sex. Bobbi finally gets a taste of the Winter Soldier.

Natasha decided to spend their last day in Orlando shopping. James in true form donned his pirate hat, eye patch and rented a dolly. He was certain the expression on his face was the same one he wore when he first saw the Hydra tank in Italy. Undaunted Natasha took one look at him and replied, “I see you are prepared. Good.” And with Bobbi at her side, they hit the nearest mall. James dutifully, dolly in front of him, followed the love of his life. The other men in the little group trailed but not too closely.

The two women walked past the pet store, the Taco Casa and GNC shop that were the main attractions at the entranceway to stop in front of a fancy shoe store. This gave the other men time to catch up as the women gazed longingly at the shoes in the window. Natasha, her eyes on a pair of high-heeled sandals that laced up the calf, turned to James and asked, “What do you think?” He looked at the shoes and then imagined Natasha naked in them. She didn’t need him to say anything, his response quite evident in the front of his jeans.

Bobbi gazed at the front of his jeans and then up at his face. With a casual unapologetic shrug, he said, “I have a good imagination.”

Natasha scratched his chin before entering the store and said, “You keep imagining away, love.”

Bobbi tried this on Clint, but Hawkeye failed miserably when he said, “I don’t care. Get what you want, honey.” She snorted at him and rushed into the store. “What did I do?” he asked helplessly. “Did I miss something?” Bucky stayed quiet.

When the women emerged with packages in hand, Bucky strapped them to the dolly. He would adjust as they moved on, and off they went in search of more swag and plunder. Sam thought Bucky was having way too much fun for a man whose sole purpose was to be a pack animal.

In Bucky’s mind this was comedy of the absurd, something he had learned while watching a documentary on PBS when he couldn’t remember where he had hidden the remote one Sunday afternoon. That episode had actually triggered a panic attack, the forgetfulness, not the show. He had feared that he was regressing, until he learned that Steve had found it earlier and taken it with him. It had taken Natasha hours to calm him down. After that no more hiding remotes or anything else…and no more leaving with anything without telling someone.

Lunch was at the food court on the upper level. The guys had pizza or burgers, Natasha and Bobbi, so in full bonding mode, ate Chinese. Bucky working to consume a triple-decker cheeseburger and enormous order of the most outrageously greasy French fries, would notice on occasion that Bobbi was looking at him. He glanced up and she looked away. He wondered if Natasha noticed this? 

Sam, watching Bucky shovel the food away, cleared his throat and asked, “Did you get enough? I mean they have more food in case you didn’t get enough.”  
Bucky looked at what the others and said, “No, I think I’m OK. Maybe a milkshake.”

Without missing a beat, Natasha answered, “No, my lactose intolerant love.”

“A fruit smoothy?”

“Only if you eat everything in front of you.”

“Yes ma’am,” he answered with a big grin.

Sam, leaning towards Bucky, murmured, “Pussy whipped.”

Natasha gave Sam a scathing look and said, “At least he’s not picking up Disney princesses.”

“I like her pussy,” Bucky added, all innocence and charm.

Natasha smiled at him and said, “That’s my good boy.” Getting up, she said, “I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll go with you,” Bobbi offered and followed her to the lady’s rest room. 

Bucky waited until they were out of sight and then turned to Sam and said, “I may be whipped, but it’s never hurt better.”

Clint, frowning and looking back the way the women went, asked, “ Is it a herd mentality or something?”

“What?” Cap asked with a grin on his face as he finished off the last of his whole-wheat organic pizza with artichokes and humanely euthanized ham.

“I have never seen a woman go to the bathroom by themselves. It’s like they gotta go together.”

“Maybe they do,” Cap responded.

“Yeah, but it’s scary. Like they’re talking about us.” 

Sam shook his head in amazement. “Estrogen has taken over. We need a night out without women, and since it’s our last night, I suggest tonight.” Smirking at Bucky, he asked, “Think you can get away?”

Bucky smirked back. “I’ll ask.”

 

Bobbi washed her hands beside Natasha and stared at her agonized expression in the mirror. “You and Clint were once real close,” she began carefully.

Natasha looked up and met her gaze in the mirror. “Yes.”

“I can’t seem to get that out of my head.”

Natasha looked startled. “I assure you Clint and I are only friends now. We work well together, but he and I haven’t…”

“I know, I know,” Bobbi said almost apologetically. “It’s not that.’

“Well what is it then?” 

“I keep thinking about James. Forgive me, but I can’t get him out of my head.”

Natasha smiled. Of course Bobbi would want to sample her pretty baby. “Nothing to forgive,” Natasha said and checked her makeup in the mirror.

“I want to fuck him.”

All right that came out of nowhere. Still understandable. Adding a little extra mascara to her already fabulous eyes, Natasha mulled the statement over in her head. “You want my permission to fuck James?”

“Yes.”

“Might be a problem. James is afraid to cheat on me. A part of him is still in the 1940s, plus he suffers from separation anxiety. He hasn’t been his own man long enough to not seek approval from someone else. You should have seen the poor thing when it was Steve’s approval he was looking for. Steve kept trying to get him to think for himself when it was too early. I found him shaking in the stairwell because he didn’t know if he was doing it right or not. Steve didn’t realize that withholding approval was a nightmare for James. When he didn’t do things right in the red room or with Hydra they punished him.” Applying a fresh coat of lipstick, she concluded, “ If you really want him, I’ll help out. Up for a couple?”

A couple with Natasha? All right, that would be even more interesting. “All right.”

“Then don’t say anything to anyone, and I’ll let you know when to come see us.”

Of course after hearing that the boys wanted to go out for drinks, Natasha thought that would be perfect but she could see that James wanted to go with them. Her baby wanted to exert his independence and she could not take that away from him.

“You don’t mind?” he checked again as they readied to leave.

Natasha smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, but instead of a quick reassuring kiss, she drew him down into her and melted all of his resistance. He would have followed her to hell now. Releasing him, smiling into his passion glazed eyes, she said, “I want you to have fun with them. We can visit later.” Deciding it was time for her and Bobbi to turn the boys loose on their own, she said, ‘Bobbi and I are going back but we could use some help loading our purchases into the SUV.”

The men trailed the women out to the parking lot, Bucky dutifully pushing the dolly loaded down with this and that’s and some very sexy things. And how many times can a woman say, “It’s all right. Go have some fun” and then melt a guy’s jock with a kiss that says “Stay and I will fuck your brains out”?

It was finally too much for Bucky. He watched Natasha slowly drive through the parking lot and then decided he wanted to be with her. Fearlessly he jumped out of the Clint’s moving SUV and ran after Natasha. Clint stopped and watched as the pussy whipped Winter Soldier ran down his girlfriend and threw himself in the back seat of her SUV. This didn’t surprise Steve a bit. His friend, the dreaded assassin of yore, was a hopeless romantic.

“You want to go with them?” Sam asked curiously.

“No, I’m good,” Clint replied and started his SUV back up. “There’s a reason why Bobbi and I aren’t married anymore.”

 

James brought the dolly loaded down with their ‘goodies’ up to the condo in one trip. He was met by Natasha who handed him a cold beer and then told him to sit and relax while she and Bobbi put up their purchases. He slugged half the beer down and then laid his head back on the sofa and closed his eyes.

He was half asleep when a warm female body sat in his lap. Smiling, expecting Natasha, he opened his eyes as Bobbi wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. And she was naked! He was about to dump her when Natasha, also naked but wearing those sandals he liked, leaned over the back of the couch and ran her fingers through his hair.  
“It’s all right. I said she could,” she crooned and kissed his ear. “Let’s retire where it is more comfortable.”

Once he got over the initial shock of finding Bobbi in his lap instead of Natasha, he grinned at the prospect of having two gorgeous women making love to him. Following them into the bedroom he shared with Natasha, he stopped when Bobbi attacked his mouth again, only this time he melted into the kiss. Natasha stood at his back and wrapped her arms around his body, her hands sliding down his body to cup him. She ran those friendly hands back up his body to his chest, and then back down. Bobbi drew back and the two women worked together to get the T-shirt off him.

“The left side is mine,” Natasha growled softly. Because of all the neuroattachments from the arm, the scarring and the skeletal enhancements that had been done on him, he was extremely sensitive on that side. Play too rough with his left nipple and it actually caused him pain. But for the moment James was an eager participant in his own debauching. 

In unison the two women kissed nibbled and their way down his taunt body. Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought he ought to be doing something, but then one of the women took him into her mouth and all thought vanished. Gazing down at the veil of blonde hair, he shuddered as Bobbi worked him over with her talented mouth. With only Natasha to compare her to, he found her to be very talented indeed.

Natasha moved back to his head and kissed him deep and probing. “Baby, I won’t last,” he panted into her mouth. 

“It’s all right,” she replied softly and nibbled on his lower lip. “I’m the only one you have to fuck.” 

He closed his eyes and simply gave in to the sensations they were wringing out of him. Natasha wrapped her arms around his head and stroked his chest while Bobbi, deep throating him, stroked the soft skin at the base of his balls. The next thing he knew she was entering him with one long thin finger. His eyes flew open and the light in them liquefied into darkness while Natasha purred into his ear. He exploded into Bobbi’s mouth without making one sound.

Desperate for her own relief, lost in the fantasy of fucking the Winter Soldier, she crawled up his body until she was over his mouth. Natasha said no one fucked him but her, but then no one but her ever fucked him. He wrapped his arms around her thighs and lowered her to him, and his mouth and tongue were as talented as she had imagined. And with him gazing up her body, watching her squirm, Natasha climbed over him and grabbed Bobbi’s breasts from behind. With the fantasy burning a hole in her brain and pussy, Bobbi fucked his mouth until everything just shattered inside of her. James rolled her over and brought her to several orgasms before she had to push his head away.

Looking around at Natasha, he licked his lips and moved to treat her to his very talented tongue, but she wanted cock. Rolling him over on his back, she grabbed his erection and held it until she sank down on it. The liquid heat of her body seared him, and when she started riding him, he held on to her breasts and surrendered to skin hunger that dominated his thoughts. Natasha rolled her hips against him when she leaned over to kiss him.

Bobbi watched them and found herself in awe of their perfect connection. For a moment before their passions made them selfish, they gazed into each other’s eyes without speaking, and the connection was complete. He loved her desperately, and all the pain he had inflicted on her was forgiven in her smile. And all the suffering he had endured because he wouldn’t give her up was repaid with love and kindness and passion. And when the needs of the flesh turned their thoughts inward, they were still flesh of the other’s flesh. Natasha caressed his cheek, he kissed her thumb, and they both sank into the bliss of sex and love.

Boys night out didn’t last but a few hours. When they returned to the condo most of the things were packed and ready to go. Bucky was laying on the sofa beer in hand bowl of popcorn on his belly watching The Green Mile. Cap took a seat in one of the chairs without saying anything to finish watching the movie. He didn’t need to pack because he had never unpacked.

“How was it?” Bucky asked curiously during the commercial.

“So so, and you?”

“Same.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter then we can call it finished.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of their trip. Are the other guys underestimating the Winter Wolf?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the final chapter....of this story.

Natasha and Bobbi led the small entourage into the airport terminal. James, hauling twice as much as when they arrived with, dutifully followed the love of his life while making small noises that bore a strong resemblance to a man on a chain gang. Natasha eventually stopped and looked at him.

“Are we having some difficulties, Bucky?” she asked with a cynical eye. 

Everyone stopped, but it was James whose head went up and his eyes fixed on the fiery woman he adored more than life. “No, ma’am,” he answered submissively.

“Good, I thought something was wrong for a minute.” She turned and continued on her way.

Sam, the only one not dragging a boatload of extra stuff, walked past him and said, “You know you just reminded me of a German shepherd when you did that. Didn’t he remind you of one?” 

Clint, walking beside him, smiled and said, “He did look a little like Rin Tin Tin.”

Steve slapped Bucky on the arm with a grin on his face and said, “Come on Rinny, the cavalry needs us.”

Bucky grinned back and asked, “Think Natasha will let me get a puppy?”

“Probably not.”

“Nah, you’re probably right.”

 

Natasha was disappointed that they had company in first class. Bobbi was the one who recognized Chris Pine first. He and his female companion were riding back to New York with them. Her excited squeak brought the actor’s head up.

“Oh my god,” he suddenly exclaimed and stood up. “It’s Capt. America!” He enthusiastically extended his hand towards Steve.

“And you’re Captain…?”

“Kirk,” Clint and Sam answered in unison.

“Chris Pine,” Bobbi corrected as she got settled in her seat.

Natasha and James made no attempt to join in the little visit. She was working to get James settled in his seat with his toys and some munchies. “I organized military strikes, babe,” he whispered to her, “I think I can do this.”

“Leave me alone. It satisfies my maternal instincts,” she said and lowered the armrest so she and James had nothing between them. She didn’t see his eyes soften as he looked at her. What the KGB and Hydra did to the both of them ensured there would never be a little Natasha or James, and while he was OK with it, this was the first time he’d ever heard Natasha speak of it. 

“And you’re the Black Widow,” Pine said and extended his hand towards Natasha.

“Only when I’m not on vacation,” she replied with a smile and extended her hand.

“And you’re the Winter Wolf!”

“Just call me Rin Tin Tin,” Bucky replied, spared the handshake by distance and maybe a little fear on Pine’s part. However, he did like the Winter Wolf. He could be a wolf if he wanted. 

 

The flight home was dark and quiet. Natasha watched a movie on James’ portable DVD player while he lay curled up with his head in her lap. No amount of coaxing on the flight attendant’s part could convince him he would be more comfortable in his seat with it leaning back. He wasn’t really asleep and every so often she would feed him a peanut or a piece of popcorn. He rolled over on his back with his knees raised and spent the rest of the flight staring at her face while she fed him munchies when she thought about it. Needless to say her fingers got treated to some very suggestive licks and nibbles. She didn’t want to encourage him, but the boy was bored, and taking each of Natasha’s fingers one at time into his mouth and licking the salt off them was his entertainment. It was a game; he wanted her to look at him. The moment she did he won. 

Removing her hand from his mouth, she rested it on his chest. What she could do with one finger strategically placed was the stuff of legends. He settled down and got still. Eventually he closed his eyes and dozed. Natasha smiled and now let her eyes rest on his face. Yes, he could lead teams of soldiers on some of the most dangerous assignments and come out only slightly worse for the wear, but the man who made her weak kneed and inflamed with passion was asleep in her lap.

 

Tony was at the airport to pick them up holding a sign saying MOTHER. Natasha was amused until she learned the sign was for Steve. Then seeing all the stuff Steve and Bucky were dragging behind them, he said, “Thank God I brought two vehicles.”

Pepper materialized as if out of thin air. “You must tell me about your trip!”

Tony made a face and said, “One of your must ride with them. I insist.”

Clint, grimacing, looked at James and said, “I have no problems with the Winter Wolf taking a seat in the chick van.” James grinned and took off running after the lades.

Sam waited a moment and then scowled at Hawkeye in disbelief saying, “It’s not torture if that’s where you want to be. We need to get him back into man things.”

Steve only smiled. Bucky had done man things for decades. If he wanted to catch up on what the other half was doing, so be it. “Don’t we need to get going before the traffic catches us?”

“This is New York,” Tony responded cynically. “There is no escaping it.”

“Can we stop and get a bite to eat?” Clint asked as he shouldered his bag and followed Tony.

“Certainly. I know where an IHOP is not far from here.”

“Bucky likes IHOP,” Steve responded thoughtfully, although he wasn’t really thinking of anything in particular.

 

Pepper, her van loaded down with breakfast foods, watched in the mirror as the three hungry voyagers enjoyed hotcakes and sausage and eggs and French toast. Bobbi, grinning wickedly, waved a piece of bacon in front of James’ mouth and said, “Are you a good boy?”

“Oh, I’m very good,” James replied and snapped the bacon away from her. And for one brief moment his eyes met Pepper’s in the mirror, and if wicked sin had a look about it, that was it. Pepper suddenly found herself wondering…..


End file.
